


Sweets For the Sweet

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-01
Updated: 2010-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone can go trick-or-treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets For the Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> A triple drabble, written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 Challenge 82: Halloween

Starsky emptied the grocery sacks onto the counter and began sorting the items: M&Ms and Hershey's Kisses into a chocolate pile. Lemonheads and Sweetarts into a candy pile. Bazooka bubblegum and Tootsie Rolls into a chewy pile, and so on. He pocketed one of the Pez dispensers, for safekeeping. Then he got busy.

"Hey, partner," Hutch said, walking in some minutes later. "Did you save any for the kids?"

"Of course," Starsky responded virtuously. He'd already made sure the damning evidence of empty wrappers was safely out of sight. "Look, I'm done stuffing the goody bags." With a flourish, he presented a box, filled with little black-and-orange paper bags. "You did a great job with the candy, Hutch."

"What, did you think I was going to get trail mix, banana chips, and carob-covered raisins?" Hutch chuckled. "I was a kid once myself, I know what sells."

"Nah, wasn't worried about that." _Not much, anyway._ Starsky nodded at the assortment of sugar-free candy and small toys that had also been included. "That was good thinking."

"Yeah, I know some of them can't have sweets."

"But now they can all have a Halloween treat," Starsky said approvingly. "The kids in the Pediatrics Ward are really gonna love this, babe."

"Well, when you were discharged, they looked so sad that you wouldn't be around to play with them anymore. I had to promise them _something_."

It was said with a smile, but Starsky could see the hospital memories, still fresh, stir up all the fear and worry that Hutch had carried for so long.

"Hey," Starsky said, "Kiss?" He held out a foil-wrapped chocolate. Instantly, the dark fear was replaced with love, as he intended.

"Don't mind if I do." Hutch pulled the Tootsie Pop out of Starsky's mouth, and collected his treat.


End file.
